


Where Are You?

by wiMC



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiMC/pseuds/wiMC
Summary: After MC's life as a human, Diavolo waits for them once more.Originally written in seven parts, over the course of a week.
Relationships: Diavolo & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Where Are You?

Centuries have went by without a single sound from the other side. Diavolo's eyes stayed cold, and so did his heart.

His old memories were slowly overwritten by new ones as time went by and the dust has settled. Wounds became scars and tears ran dry. He was slowly moving on.

Or so everyone thought.

Now he is standing by the window with his hands clasped behind his back, watching the stars shift in the sky.

"My Lord." A voice calls out to him.

He turns around to face the butler. "I wish to be alone."

"But, My Lord-"

"Barbatos. Please." Diavolo's voice was calm, but firm.

"Very well."

The butler heads towards the door. He steals one last glance at the throne prince, who turned to face the window once more.

"It might sound contemptious of me to say it, My Lord-"

Diavolo doesn't look at the butler, but he listens.

"But you knew how short a human's life was. It was brave to love them, but also very foolish."

Diavolo swallows hard at that statement, closing his eyes. He somehow manages to keep his cool.

"Barbatos. Please."

The butler nods and takes his leave.

Diavolo walks to the window, placing a hand over the railing.

"Where are you, MC?"

**\-----------------------------------------------**

A well known fact about human souls is that after their earthly departure they would live on either in Heaven or in hell, depending on how they lived their mortal lives. And MC was clearly no sinner.

However, Simeon has never seen them. Neither has Luke.

Diavolo has counted the stars over and over, hoping a new one would appear when MC's soul reached the Celestial Realm. But no star in the sky had their signature.

This day marked that five hundred years have passed since MC has left the world of the living. Five hundred years of the Demon Prince waiting on a sign.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open.

"My Lord!"

The butler's voice resonated through the room. Diavolo turned to face him, as the butler walked up to him, placing a rolled pergament in his hands.

Diavolo rolls open the pergament, revealing a white candle underneath.

"This is-" Diavolo says while taking the candle in his hands, inspecting it.

"... a Candle of Life."

The butler tries to keep his composure, however unable to hide his excitement.

"Do you think it's them?" Barbatos asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"We will never know until the candle burns." Diavolo replied.

A Candle of Life meant either that the Great Father decided someone's life was to be spared, or prolonged. In very rare cases however-

Diavolo takes the candle and lights it by magic. A moment later, the room is flooded with light. The candle turns hot to the touch. So hot, that the Prince has no choice but to let it fall to the ground.

As he does so, the bright light fades and the candle remains nowhere to be seen.

**\-----------------------------------------------**

"It takes five hundred years for an angel to be reborn." A voice called from behind the Lord and the butler.

They both turn around to face it, but they see nobody.

"Who is this?" Diavolo asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Behind you." The voice called.

Simeon appeared behind them, holding the Candle of Life. Both the Lord and the butler flinch at his sudden appearance, turning around suddenly.

"It takes five hundred years for an angel to be reborn, and their candle can only be set alight-" He says as he lit the candle up by magic. "... by another angel."

Lord Diavolo narrows his eyes, looking at his butler.

"Iterum vivere!" The angel chanted, as the candle fire turned blue, then bright white. The entire room was drowned in the same bright light as before, now shining even brighter.

A doorway opens, at the edge of the light. A silhouette steps in.

Diavolo gasps in awe.

**\-----------------------------------------------**

The newborn angel steps out of the portal, their wings shrouded in brightness. Diavolo remains completely transfixed, his butler almost just as much. The angel then stands still, looking at the three men in front of them.

The Prince begins walking towards them, only to be stopped by Simeon.

"Diavolo, not yet." Simeon says firmly, grasping Diavolo's shoulder.

The older angel looks towards the newborn. "MC." The newborn looks at Simeon with glowing eyes, extending its wings.

"Speak." MC replies in a resounding voice, causing Diavolo to stand straight up looking somewhat confused.

Simeon looks concerned at MC. "What is the last thing you remember?"

MC scoffs, looking at the Lord and his butler. "Tch. I do not consort with demons." They look back at Simeon. "And neither should you."

Simeon looks at Diavolo, worried this might be the case. Diavolo has a helpless look on his face. The Prince starts walking towards MC, extending his hand.

"MC, how do you not remember-" He almost reached for them, when they chanted something in a foreign tongue, holding their hand out. Fire started engulfing Diavolo from his feet.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed MC's forearm. "That's enough!" Lucifer's voice commanded. The fire at the Prince's feet dissipated.

The newborn pulled their arm free from Lucifer's grasp, scoffing. "Let go of me, demon!"

Lucifer spoke a few unknown words to MC. The young angel fell silent, visibly angry. They did not retaliate, however.

"You fools." Lucifer said, displeased. The three other men looked at him." This is an Archangel. Diavolo, how could you not tell."

The Prince shakes his head, not knowing how to respond.

"And you." Lucifer looks straight at Simeon. "Did you think you could hide them here forever? An Archangel is supposed to be born beside Father."

Simeon looks at the ground, feeling guilty of his betrayal.

"It's almost as if you want to land straight down beside me." Lucifer looks away at Diavolo who was looking at MC, on the verge of tears. Then he looks at MC, who took no notice of it.

"Diavolo. The MC you knew, died five hundred years ago." Lucifer puts his hand on The Lord's shoulder. "I am sorry."

Diavolo nods, looking away.

"Simeon. Bring this Archangel back to Heaven and do so quickly." He lets go of the Prince, looking sternly at Simeon. "Before I have no excuse to not let Father know of what you did.

"Finally." MC said, audibly disgruntled. "I was tired of these ungodly demons." They take a last look around then conjure a portal, taking Simeon away with them.

Lucifer turns around to face Diavolo again. He sighs at the Lord's visible pain.

"Was I always this arrogant?" He asks Barbatos.

The butler nods.

**\-----------------------------------------------**

Diavolo wipes away his tears with his thumb, clearing his throat. "Lucifer..."

Lucifer takes a moment to reply, as if lost in thought. "Hm?"

"Did they forget everything?" Diavolo looks at the younger demon, his eyes glistening. He's been sobbing quietly for a while, probably ever since the flames engulfed his steps. Maybe even before.

"I am sorry, Diavolo. That is what I believe." Lucifer starts heading towards the door. "Simeon should have never told you."

Diavolo flinches. "What do you mean-"

Lucifer sighs. "Did you two know about this?" Diavolo asked, with a hint of betrayal in his voice.

"What we also knew, was that MC would not be the same." He turns to face Diavolo, as his hand rests on the door handle. "And look what happened."

Diavolo cannot hide a hint of anger on his face.

"It was the same with me and Lilith. I lived all those years, knowing she was somewhere-" Lucifer looks up at the ceiling, as if searching for her. "Yet I never had my sister back. The sister that I knew."

The Prince sighs, loosening his expression.

"And frankly-" Lucifer presses down the handle, opening the door. "I will never get over it." With this, he nods and walks out of the room.

Diavolo watches the younger demon leave, then falls on the edge of his bed, sitting up. "Barbatos."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Do not tell Lucifer, but for a split second-" He falls silent for a moment. "Right before they left, MC looked at me. I knew that look."

Barbatos opens his eyes wide. "My Lord, what could that mean?"

Diavolo clasps his hands together, resting his chin against them.

"They remember."

**\-----------------------------------------------**

Barbatos sits down beside his Master.

"My Lord. Even if that were true, a union between an angel and a demon is strictly forbidden." Diavolo lifts his head from his hands, letting them fall onto his knees. "Even if all the archangels somehow convinced God to let this happen, your father would never approve."

Diavolo sighs, looking up. "And we don't know yet, if they actually remember. Your hunches have often been true My Lord, but love can be blinding." Barbatos stands up, heading for the door.

"You do know, Barbatos." Diavolo says sternly, his tone of voice stopping the butler in his steps. Barbatos turns around to face him.

"Even if that were true, I cannot tell you." Diavolo stands up, walking up to his butler. "Tell me, god damnit! Do they, or do they not remember!"

"My Lord, I cannot-"

"Forget about my Father, I will deal with him. I need to know, Barbatos. So please-" He looks at Barbatos with pleading eyes. "Tell me."

"Very well."

Barbatos flicks his wrist, creating a vision all around them. The Devildom was engulfed in flames, as hundreds of angels fell from the sky. Above everything, two large Colossus beings were fighting with lightning and fire.

"They do remember." Barbatos said, turning his face to look into Diavolo's eyes. "And this is what will happen if you go after them."

"Fate can be changed." Diavolo said.

"Not this one, My Lord." Barbatos flicks his wrist once more, turning the vision into magic dust. "This is even beyond my power."

"You must not go after MC. For the sake of your people."

Barbatos turns around, stopping by the door. He places his hand on his chest, bowing in respect. "I am always at your service, My Lord. Now I shall leave you alone with your thoughts."

Diavolo is standing in the middle of the room, watching his butler leave, as his last words echoed in his head. "And do heed my warning."

**\-----------------------------------------------**

Diavolo spent the entire following night wide awake. He had a duty to love, but he also had a duty to rule. And as the future King, one would always underpin the other.

He stood up in the morning with bags under his eyes. He summoned Barbatos to his chambers.

"Barbatos." He says.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Can you erase memories?"

Barbatos' eyes widen at the sudden question, he was clearly not expecting it.

"Whose-"

"My memories. Can you do that?"

Barbatos sighs, looking concerned. "Memories are meant to teach us a lesson, My Lord. It would be unwise to do so."

Diavolo stands up, towering over his butler. He clearly would not take no for an answer. "Then, I command you to."

Barbatos bows reluctantly, not daring to refuse a direct order from his Master.

"But first, I want to do one last thing." The Prince says, as he walks out of the room.

Lucifer was working in his study, when Diavolo came in through the door.

"Lucifer. That Archangel, any chance I could see them again?" Lucifer furrows his brows at the question.

"MC you mean?" He asks. Diavolo nods in reply. "If I still were an angel myself, maybe. As a demon-" Lucifer puts his pen on the desk and turns to face Diavolo. "No chance."

Diavolo sighs. He was afraid that might be the answer. He pulls a closed envelope from his coat, handing it to Lucifer. "Then I need you to give them this."

Lucifer looks at the envelope, bemused. "What is-"

"Don't open it, Lucifer. It's for their eyes only." The Prince said before he walked out of the door, closing it shut behind him.

When Diavolo arrived back at the castle, he walked straight to Barbatos. "I am ready." He said, as the butler placed a hand on his head, taking his memories away.

A year later, MC received a letter.

_"Dear MC,_

_Life has decided our fate for us and fate is something we cannot always change._

_I have to forget the decades we spent together, for the sake of my people. But I hope one day our paths will cross again._

_With love,_

_Diavolo"_

MC swallows hard, as their eyes glisten. They take one last look at the letter, then burn it and let the wind carry away its ashes. They look towards the Devildom, as Diavolo looks up towards the sky.

"Goodbye."


End file.
